First Run
by Lbug84
Summary: Prequel to Rerun. Katniss and Peeta meet in Crete during Spring Break of their senior year of college. Everlark, explicit language, lemons, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! And welcome to First Run, the prequel to Rerun. This is the story of Katniss and Peeta's time together in Crete. Basically, it will follow the snapshots from the slideshow Peeta made for Katniss in Chapter 5 of Rerun. It's not necessary to have read Rerun, but I think the story will be better for you if you do.**

**This first chapter is short, so that I can gauge your interest in it. Do let me know if you enjoy it, and if you'd like to read more.**

.

.

.

.

Katniss drags her fingertips along the cream-colored wall as she follows the steward down the hallway. Glancing over her shoulder, she can see Prim walking just a step behind her. Prim's adjusting her tube top, yet again, as she walks. They pass several doors in the smallish hotel. There must be 5 or 6 other rooms on this floor. The steward stops at the last door in the hallway. He places their bags on the floor as he fiddles with the key.

The loud noise of the door next to theirs opening startles her. The sound of rock music floats out of the open door. Katniss recognizes the song. It's "Change" by the Deftones. She kind of loves that song. Curiosity gets the best of her and she turns her head just in time to see a tall blonde man exit, wearing blue swim trunks and a beach towel draped over his shoulder. The man sees her and smiles.

'_He's handsome.'_

So she smiles back.

"Peet! Come on!" the man yells into the open door of his suite. "Turn that shit off."

"Afto einai to domatio sas."

"What?" The steward's words pull her attention.

"You said you speak Greek," Prim complains.

"I said I speak some." _'I'm going to say this wrong._' "Parakaloume na epanalavete?"

"Ne. Afto einai to domatio sas."

"Oh! He just says this is our room. Efkharisto" she hands the man a few funny colored bills.

They enter the room and the sound of the Deftones playing next door vibrates through the walls.

Prim takes a scrutinizing look around. "It's nice."

"Nice? You wanted us to stay in a hostel."

"So?"

"So, we're going to be here for two weeks! Hotels are better. Look, we have plenty of space. Besides, we'll be in a hostel when we go to Rome since we have that stupid 20-hour layover."

"Why are we arguing about this? You got your way. Geez, you need to relax."

"I know."

"LSATs are over." Prim says adjusting her top again.

"I know!" Katniss gives her a confused look. Her eyes rake over Prim's shirt, a sea green tank top with a front pouch like a sweatshirt would have. "Why are you wearing that? It looks so uncomfortable."

"This is so in right now."

"But it makes you do this," Katniss grabs her boobs and adjusts them, "every two minutes."

"Whatever, you're just mad your tits are too big to rock a tank top."

"Yeah, right."

"This shirt is cute."

"Whatever you say, Prim."

Katniss sits on the foot of her bed and sighs. Prim walks out on the balcony. "Great view," she says.

"Hmm?" Katniss looks at Prim and catches her smiling and waving.

'_Is she flirting?'_

Katniss rolls her eyes at Prim and drags her suitcase over to one of the dressers. She begins to unpack. The music from next door stops abruptly. Footsteps can be heard and then a door slamming. Prim walks back into the room.

"We're going to the beach. Right now."

"We just got here."

"So?"

"So, I'm unpacking."

"Do it later."

Katniss sighs. "I don't really want to go."

"Well that's too damn bad." Prim walks over to Katniss and yanks a few items out of the bag. "Here. Put this on."

"It's a white bikini."

"Yeah. And you look hot in it."

"I can't go in the water in this."

"I don't see why not."

"Thats cus yous a ho!"

"Fuck you!"

"No need to get all _ho_-stile," Katniss laughs.

"There you are, sis. I missed you."

Katniss stares down at the bikini in her hands. "Okay."

"Okay!?"

"Yeah. Let's go!"

Prim wraps her arms around Katniss's neck, hugging and choking her. "Yay!"

"But only for a little while."

X

Katniss hits the bell at the hotel's front desk for a fourth time without getting an answer. She brings her white sunglasses to rest on top of her head, pulling her hair out of her face as she does. Then she presses her palms onto the counter and lifts herself up and places her chest and stomach flat on the counter while craning her head to see into the office area.

"You have beautiful Dimples of Venus."

She lifts her chest off the counter and turns her head toward the voice.

"What?"

The voice belongs to the blonde man she saw upstairs. He's still wearing blue trunks, but he's got a shirt on now. He's carrying a large blue umbrella. And he's flashing her a smile.

"I was admiring your Dimples of Venus."

He gestures towards her ass. She pushes herself off the counter and brings a hand to her back, feeling the exposed skin where her shirt had ridden up.

"Oh. I didn't know thats what those were called."

He smiles at her and she takes in the sight of him. He's handsome. Tall, blue eyes, nice smile. And though he's looking at her like a meal, she can't help but wonder,

'_Whats the quickest way to get rid of him?'_

"I'm Rye," he says and he shifts the items in his arms to extend a hand to her.

"Nice to meet you, Rye. You know where any of the hotel staff is hiding?"

He pulls his hand back. "No, can't say I do."

"Thanks anyway," she smiles and she turns to walk towards the main hallway where Prim is waiting for her.

"Maybe I can help you?" he offers.

She turns around and raises an eyebrow to him. "I can't help but notice that you're American."

"Guilty. But I've been here a whole two days."

"Is that a fact?"

"It is. Are you looking for a restaurant? Or a beach?"

She allows her eyes to drift down his form once and back up to his eyes. "Look you seem really nice. But I should be going now," she smiles.

She turns and pulls her sunglasses down as she takes a few steps away. She quickly turns a corner and BOOM! She crashes right into someone. Her eyes dart to the floor as items fall out of the figure's hands and clamor at their feet.

'_Shit, smooth, Katniss.'_

"I'm sorry," she says, and she immediately bends down to retrieve some of the items. A football, and a small cooler.

"It's okay," a deep voice answers. And she pauses. She looks up finds the most handsome man she's ever seen standing before her. She pulls her sunglasses back up to get a better look at him. His blue eyes seem to be oceans. His lips turn up at the corner slightly making his mouth irresistible. And his hair, thick and blonde, hangs over his eyes in unruly locks.

'_Close your mouth, Katniss. Stop staring.'_

"Hi," he says.

"Hi," she replies.

His lips curl into a smile and she instinctively licks her lips at the sight.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," she says as she extends the cooler to him.

"It's okay," he says as he accepts it. His fingertips brush against hers and bolts of lightening shoot down her spine.

"I was trying to find some info and then I had to get away from this guy," she shakes her head as she smiles at him.

"Someones bothering you?" His voice is full of concern.

"No, just staring at my ass," she shakes her head again.

"Oh."

He stands and offers her a hand. She accepts it, slipping her hand into his and letting him pull her up.

"I'm Peeta," he says.

"Katniss," she replies.

She's acutely aware of the fact that he hasn't let go of her hand yet.

"There you are, Peeta. Let's hit the road!" Rye says and he punches Peeta once in the arm as he stands next to him, causing Peeta and Katniss to break away from each other. "Nice to see you again," he says turning his attention to Katniss.

Now that she sees the two men side by side, she can see how similar they are. Both have blue eyes, blonde hair, and wide toothy smiles. But Peeta's jawline is that much stronger, and his eyes are that much bluer.

He's also an inch or two shorter.

'_Brothers?'_

Peeta notices the tight line Katniss's lips are pressed into as Rye speaks to her.

"Is this the guy?" He turns to Rye. "Why are you such a jerk off, dude?"

"What?"

"This lovely lady nearly knocked me over trying to get away from some asshole who was staring at her ass."

Rye shrugs. "She's got a nice ass." He turns to Katniss. "You really do."

"Right." Katniss nods and turns away from them both.

"Wait," Peeta says, and he reaches out an grabs her wrist. She looks down and back at his fingers curled around her. "I apologize for my brother. He really is an asshole." Katniss's eyes drift from her wrist and up to Peeta's eyes. "Can I make it up to you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"You said you needed some info? Well, I've been here a whole two days."

"Your brother mentioned that," she nods.

Peeta's eyes bore into hers and she softens.

"My sister and I want to find a beach."

"Well, the best beach is definitely Elofonissi beach."

"Okay. How do we get there?"

"Did you rent a car?"

"Um, no. You need to be 25 for that. So..."

"Right, sorry. I'm used to traveling with this old guy," Peeta hooks a thumb at Rye. "Drivings the best way. You could take a cab. Or, maybe we could give you a ride?"

"Oh, no. I wouldn't want to impose."

"It's no imposition. Honest. We were going there anyway." Peeta gestures to his black swim trunks and white rash guard. "It would be our pleasure," he smiles at her, then jabs his elbow into Rye's stomach. "Right, Rye?"

"Oof," Rye exhales as Peeta's elbow connects with him an he spins around and hits his arm with another right hook. "Right."

Peeta barely flinches. Katniss watches the interaction between them with a small smile.

"Okay." Peeta's smile spreads from ear to ear. "But I have to talk to my sister first."

"Okay! We'll meet you in the parking lot in ten minutes, okay?"

"Sure."

Peeta holds her gaze. He looks at her like he's nervous about letting her out of his sight. But finally he nods and offers her a small wave.

Katniss smiles at him and turns away. She walks down the hallway and spots Prim as soon as she reaches the lobby, lounging on one of the large chairs in the waiting area. Katniss gets closer to her and flops down on the chair next to her. Prim is playing with her phone.

"You should leave that upstairs."

"Yeah, you're right. I just got bored." She shows Katniss the screen of her LG EnV, where she's playing a game of Bejeweled. "It's not like I turned international roaming on."

"Not for $3 a minute," Katniss nods. "What time are Bristel and Rue getting in?"

"Later today. Why?"

"We should leave a note for them, so they know where we are."

"Where are we going?"

"To the beach just like you wanted. I got some guys to give us a ride. But we should leave a 'where to find the body' note in case they turn out to be murderers or something."

Peeta and Rye pass through the far end of the lobby on their way to the parking lot. Peeta smiles at Katniss as he disappears through a doorway.

"Them?" Prim asks.

"Yep."

"They're in the room next to us. Dibs on the shorter one!"

"I think he already has dibs on me." Katniss shrugs.

"Damn. I'll run upstairs and drop this phone off then."

"And I'll leave a note for Bristel."

They nod and then part ways without another word. Out of the corner of her eye, Katniss sees Prim waiting by the elevator. She turns, attempting to make her way over to the front desk and BOOM! She runs right into another person.

'_Your grace knows no bounds, Katniss.'_

Again she immediately drops to the floor and begins to pick up the items that have fallen. Lip stick, a compact mirror...actually it's all make up.

"Sorry. I'm having one of those days," she jokes.

"It's fine. I should've been looking too."

She looks up to find a beautiful blonde girl smiling at her. When they stand to their full heights, Katniss is a couple of inches shorter than her.

'_Are those real?'_

"Nice to run into another American," she says. "I'm Glimmer." She extends her hand.

"Katniss." She accepts Glimmer's outstretched hand. "And sorry again about the running into part."

"No worries. Here on spring break?"

Katniss nods. "Yeah, here for a couple of weeks."

"Me too!"

"I'm sure we'll see each other around then."

"Yes absolutely."

The steward appears behind the desk with a single ding of the bell from Glimmer.

'_What the fuck?'_

"Boro na sas voithiso?"

"Do you speak English?" Glimmer asks sweetly.

"Of course. How can I help you?"

"Well I was wondering... Actually, you were here before me," Glimmer smiles and gestures to Katniss.

"Oh. Thank you. I'd like to leave a note for my girlfriends who are checking in later."

"Yes, here," the steward passes her a pen and paper.

"Thank you."

Katniss scrawls a note down.

"Bristel and Rue, We're in 305. We are at Elofonissi beach with the guys from 304. Back soon. -Kat & Prim"

As she writes she hears Glimmer ask the steward.

"I was wondering what room the Mellarks are in. I'm a friend."

"They are in room 304."

'_Mellark, huh?'_

"Oh good, they're not far. I'm in 302," she says to Katniss.

"305," Katniss smiles.

She folds the note and writes "Bristel Meyer" in clear handwriting and hands it back to the steward.

"Well, I should be going. It was nice to meet you, Glitter."

"Glimmer. I'm sure we'll see each other around."

Katniss turns just in time to see Prim step off the elevator. They approach each other and link arms as they make their way into the parking lot.

Katniss's eyes immediately fall on Peeta as he loads up the trunk. She stands motionless as she watches him work. His chest is broad, his arms are strong, and his ass, well she has to actively work to not reach over and squeeze it.

Peeta closes the trunk and turns around and his eyes lock with hers. For a moment, he doesn't move. He simply stares at her. Then he shakes his head and then smiles at her.

"You came!"

Katniss furrows her brow at him.

_'Of course I came. I said I would, like ten minutes ago,'_

But Peeta's eyes are so filled with relief that she chooses to only smile and nod in response.

"This is my sister, Prim." she gestures to the girl beside her.

"It's nice to meet you, Prim"

"Likewise. You're in the room next to us, right?"

"Yeah."

"Were you playing the Deftones?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah that was me. Was it too loud?"

"Yes," Prim complains.

"I didn't mind it," Katniss smiles.

"Hurry up, ladies. It's a long drive," Rye complains from the drivers seat.

Peeta shoots him a look, then turns back to Katniss. "It's not that long. About 20 minutes."

"Okay."

Peeta opens the passenger side back seat door of the blue sedan and gestures for Katniss to enter. Prim and Rye rolls their eyes, but Katniss simply smiles. Again. And she climbs into the car and let's him shut the door behind her. Prim let's herself in on the other side of the car.

"I'm Prim."

"Rye. You're hot."

"And you're a pig."

Prim's turns to Katniss and gives her an exasperated look. Katniss shrugs apologetically.

"Let's go, then," Peeta says as he shuts his door.

They pull out of the parking lot and onto the street.

Katniss snaps her fingers "Oh, I almost forgot. There was a girl looking for you. Your last name is Mellark, right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" Peeta asks

"She asked the front desk where the Mellarks are staying. I recognized the room number, since you're next to us."

"Oh."

"Who was it?" Rye chimes in.

"Oh, um.. Glitter or something. Tall, blonde-"

"Fake tits?"

"Shut up, Rye." Peeta says through gritted teeth.

"Yeah."

"Damn, litle bro. That chick's got it bad for you, huh?"

"I said shut up, Rye. Thanks for the heads up, Katniss."

Katniss nods.

A few minutes pass and they ride in quiet. It's not uncomfortable, as the scenic ride seems to hold everyone's attention.

Peeta breaks the silence. "Beautiful, huh? This your first time in Greece?"

"Yeah," Prim answers. "You?"

"Yeah. Always wanted to see it though. You traveling with a group?"

"Just a couple of friends. They're on the afternoon boat." Katniss explains. "You?"

"Just us. Happy to make new friends, though."

A few minutes later, they spot the beautiful clear blue water of the beach in the distance.

"Almost there," Rye promises.

"You've been here before?" Katniss asks.

"Yesterday," Rye explains.

Rye quickly finds a parking lot and shuts off the engine. "Well, here we are, ladies." He steps out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride," Prim says as she hurries out of the car.

Peeta climbs out of the car and opens Katniss's door. He extends his hand out to her, which she accepts. And he pulls her to stand.

"We have a large ground sheet and an umbrella."

"Huh?"

"Do you maybe want to hang out with us?"

Katniss and Peeta look over to Prim and Rye, who are giving them both 'I hate you' looks.

'_Suck it up, Prim!'_

"With me?" Peeta clarifies.

"Oh... Yes. Absolutely. Thank you."

Peeta's smile widens. He walks over to the back of the car and opens the trunk. Prim crosses over to Katniss.

"This sucks ass, Kat. You know it's not fair."

Katniss yanks her shirt over her head. Prim follows suit. "Oh? But it was fair the time you made me double date that nerd Beetee with the horrible lisp while you got his hot friend? What did he keep calling me all night? Oh yeah. 'Ka-lish!'" She steps out of her shorts and stuffs her clothes into her bag at her feet.

"That was one time. Get over it. Let it go." Prim's shorts follow and she stuff them into Katninss's bag too.

Katniss hold up two fingers. "Twice!"

Prim presses her lips into a tight line and taps her foot. "Fine! But I hate you."

"No you don't, you love me."

"Everything all right, ladies?" Peeta asks. He's taken his shirt off, leaving him in just his black trunks.

"Yeah. It's just. It's really windy out here." Katniss turns to face into the wind, to blow her hair out of her eyes.

Peeta walks up to her and pulls an errant strand away from her face and smooths her hair back.

"You're so beautiful." Peeta smiles at her.

Katniss's windswept hair blows freely as she looks away. But she can't contain her smile and she feels a blush creep on her cheeks.

They hear the shutter of a camera and look in Rye's direction. "Did you just take a picture?" Katniss asks. Rye nods.

"Rye just got a coolpix. He's really into it."

"Oh."

"Just ignore him."

"It's a good picture. Got the beach in the background and everything."

Katniss nods.

"Well, let's go set up then." Peeta suggests. His fingers graze Katniss's knuckles. "I have high expectations for this."

She knows he's not talking about the beach.

.

.

.

**Oh snap, throwback! Who remembers the EnV phone and the coolpix camera?...and those god damned tank tops with the pouch in the front. Oh, 2007. You seem so very long ago.**

**Also, I'm using google translate for the Greek parts. If you have another suggestion, I'm all ears.**

**If this storyline appeals to you, let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all. Just a reminder that this story takes place in 2007.**

**Thanks to _lauralulubee_ for reading this over for me.**

**Also, because of you, Rerun has been nominated for an Everlark Smut Award for best public smut. If you have a moment, please go vote for it. Go to everlarksmutawards dot tumblr dot com. Thanks!**

* * *

It's a windy day a Elofonissi beach. It's early enough in the day, that the crowd hasn't arrived yet. The Mellark men and the Everdeen women work together to set up their beach gear. Katniss and Prim lay down the ground sheet while, Peeta sets up the chairs and Rye digs a hole for the umbrella. Peeta and Katniss exchange small smiles while they work, while Prim does her best to ignore Rye's stare.

"There," Peeta says proudly, having finished setting things up.

"Looks good," Katniss agrees and she sits on one of the chairs.

"So..." Peeta sits in the chair beside her. "How long are you in town for?"

"Two weeks."

"Us too."

Katniss feels Prim's death stare on her. She rolls her eyes avoids her gaze.

She turns to Peeta. "You want to go to the water?"

"It might be a little cold to get in."

Katniss stands and offers him a hand. "Let's just get our feet wet."

"Okay." Peeta accepts her hand, but pulls himself up.

They walk side by side through the hot sand and let the cool water of the Mediterranean Sea lap up over their feet.

"Ooh. It's cold."

"Told you," Peeta says.

"Yeah but I wanted to experience it for myself."

Peeta shrugs. "Fair enough... You're at NYU, right?"

"Yeah, for a couple more months. Then law school."

"Not taking any time off? Work as a legal assistant, maybe?"

Katniss shakes her head. "Nah, you get can stuck in those kinds of jobs. I don't ever want to be seen as the assistant. Don't get me wrong, I'll intern. But I don't ever want to be seen as anything other than a future partner."

"So you want to work in a firm?"

Katniss nods, "Maybe."

"When do you take your LSATs?"

"Already took em. I rocked that exam, so I should have my choice of schools."

"Where are you applying?"

Katniss's eyes drift over to Peeta. "I'm not telling anyone until I've made a decision."

"Okay," Peeta says with a shrug.

Katniss sits down on the warm sand. Peeta sits beside her.

"What about you?"

"Business major. Art history minor... But I plan to go into the family business."

"What's that?"

"Baking."

"So... You want to go to culinary school?"

Peeta laughs. "That's not necessary. I've been baking forever. I plan to open my own bakery."

Katniss digs her toes into the sand in front of her as she tries to tear her gaze away from Peeta's lips.

"Your own bakery? Ambitious."

"Why's that so hard to believe?"

"I don't know. I guess it just seems like an undertaking."

Peeta shrugs. "It would be. I think I can do it though. I've been working in my parents' bakery my whole life."

"But you're in such good shape."

Peeta raises an eyebrow at her. "You like what you see, huh?"

"Maybe," Katniss teases. She turns to face the water."Now that looks like fun!" Katniss points towards a speedboat gliding parallel to the beach. A figure is being pulled behind it.

"Water skiing?"

"Mmhmm," she nods. "You ever tried it?"

"Nope," Peeta shakes his head. "Never been skiing of any kind."

Katniss turns to him as she makes circles in the sand in front of her. "You should try it. You might like it."

"Maybe," Peeta smiles. "Would you do it with me?"

"Sure, I'll do anything with you." _'Dammit!'_ Her mouth hangs open.

A smile spreads across Peeta's face. "If that's even half true, I'll marry you."

She laughs. "That came out wrong."

"Did it?"

Her eyes drift to his mouth and she traces the outline of his lips with her gaze. Her eyes dart back up to his. "No."

"I really want to kiss you."

"You just met me."

"Are you telling me not to?"

"No."

Peeta licks his lips and instinctively, Katniss does the same. His hand comes up to cup her face and she pulls away with a smile.

"Sandy," she shakes her head.

"Sorry." Peeta looks down and wipes his hands on his trunks. Katniss laughs quietly. "Can I try that again?" he asks. Katniss nods.

Peeta brings his hand up to her face. There's far less sand on his hand, so Katniss leans in to his touch. Peeta leans forward and-

"Oh my god! Katniss, what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Peeta pulls his hand away from her face. "Excuse us."

Katniss stands, grabs Prim by the arm and leads her a few steps away. "What's your problem?"

"You just met him."

"It was just a kiss. What the hell do you want anyway?"

"I came over here to tell you I'm over this shit. That guy," she gestures over to Rye, "has done nothing but try to get into my pants, poorly I might add, while you're over here sucking face with the cute one."

"Rye's cute too," Katniss says.

"Peeta's way cuter."

"I can still hear you," Peeta says.

"Mind your damn business!"

"Prim!"

"Sorry! I just... I need to chill the fuck out. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"Not far," she calls over her shoulder.

Katniss huffs as she sits back down next to Peeta. "I don't think my sister likes your brother very much."

"Yeah. I'll talk to him. So he's better behaved next time."

Katniss raises her eyebrows. "There's a next time?"

"I'd like there to be."

"Me too," she smiles.

"So, maybe tomorrow? We can go out on the water?"

"Are you asking me out?"

Peeta nods. "Yes, I am."

Katniss opens her mouth to respond, but she hears Prim's voice ring through the air.

"Kat! Hey, Kat."

'_Damn it!'_

Prim kneels down in the sand in front of them.

"You guys wanna do mushrooms?" she asks, her eyes darting back and forth between them.

"What?" Katniss says.

"Mushrooms, c'mon. Let's get fucked up."

Peeta sighs. "You do know those things grow in shit, right?"

"That's a problem for you?" Prim challenges.

Peeta shrugs. "I guess not."

"Okay then. You see that old guy? Your 7 o clock."

Peeta puts his arm around Katniss, using it as an excuse to look behind him. Katniss smiles. Prim rolls her eyes.

"He's got enough mushrooms to keep us stoned for weeks. He's leaving the island tomorrow and can't take them with him. He's selling them cheap."

Katniss sighs, "Prim, I don't think-"

"Oh no you don't. You don't get a say. You're already committed." She turns to Peeta. "What do you say, Peeta? You want to party with us?"

"I don't know."

"If you get Katniss stoned, I bet you can give her a dirty thumbprint." Prim holds up her thumb.

"Prim!"

"A what?"

"A dirty thumbprint. You know, that's when you-"

"Shut the hell up, Primrose." Katniss says with a blush.

"Oh, em, gee. You want him to!?"

_'Well...maybe the first part...'_

"I'm confused," Peeta says.

"Don't worry about her," Katniss says. "She's just mad cus her Lamda Phi Epsilon boyfriend lost a game of limp biscuit."

"Ugh! He is not my boyfriend. And he never will be after that."

"Lamda Phi Epslion?" Peeta asks.

"Prim's got a case of yellow fever."

"Fuck you, Katniss."

"And jungle fever."

"So that's why you're not interested in my brother?"

"I'm not interested in your brother because he's a chauvinist sack of shit."

Peeta shrugs, more or less agreeing with Prim's assessment.

"Come on, you guys," she sing songs.

Peeta and Katniss look at each other. "Okay," Peeta says with a nod. "But I'm not eating them now. We'll stop by a store and get some peanut butter or something."

"Duh!" Prim says. "Let's go!"

X

The drive back to the hotel is much like the drive to the beach. Rye makes jokes that only he finds funny and Prim actively wishes for the whole thing to be over. Peeta and Katniss exchange shy smiles.

"Stop the car!" Prim exclaims.

"Why?"

"That's the only place resembling a grocery store I've seen here. We need peanut butter or these mushrooms will taste like the shit they grow in."

Rye chuckles as he pulls into the shaded area near the entrance of the Lidl.

"This is a grocery store, right?" Rye asks.

"Yes," Katniss confirms as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "I'll be right back."

"I'm going with you."

"One of us should stay. Peeta can escort me."

"Yeah," Peeta says unbuckling his seat belt. "Absolutely."

He climbs out of the car, then opens the door for Katniss. "Behave," he points a finger to Rye as he walks with Kaniss into the store. They walk through the aisles in search of peanut butter.

"Look, they sell beer here. That's good to know," Katniss smiles.

"Yeah," Peeta says. "Mythos, huh? Must be the local stuff," he says putting two 6-packs into the cart.

They walk together through the aisles, their knuckles brushing gently. Soon, her eyes land on a small plastic container of peanut butter. "Do you speak the language?" she asks as she picks up 2 of them.

"No need. Everyone speaks enough English and they're friendly people," Peeta explains. He pulls a few packs of tea biscuits into the cart.

"I see," Katniss says tossing a few bottles of water - the tap water is supposed to be drinkable, but she just feels better having bottles on hand - and a few bottles of an orange juice into the cart.

They work quickly and soon have enough provisions, mostly snack foods and drinks, selected to last a couple of days. They go to the register to pay. Katniss watches as Peeta handles the transaction. The woman at the cash register doesn't actually speak much English, but she can't seem to keep her eyes off of Peeta's mouth. She laughs as he tries to figure out how much money to pay with and she doesn't bat an eye as he explains that he wants the items divvied up into two separate bags. Despite his lack of language, the transaction goes smoothly. Because he's hot.

"See? Easy," he muses as he hold the door open for her. Kantiss chooses not to point out why it was so easy for him.

They get back to the car to find Prim and Rye seething.

_'What now?'_ "Everything okay?" Katniss asks as she climbs back into the car. Peeta shuts the door behind her.

"Lets just get fucking going," Prim bites.

"Amen," Rye agrees. "It's cold in here." Prim rolls her eyes.

X

"Thanks again," Prim calls over her shoulder as she opens their hotel room, grocery bag in hand. Katniss lingers in the hallway next to Peeta. Prim raises her eyebrows at her.

_'I'll be right in.'_

Prim smiles as she shuts the door behind her.

"So...I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

Peeta nods. "Definitely. Unless...you maybe want to see me tonight?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Take a walk with me."

Katniss smiles._ 'I really want to.'_ "I really should see what our friends are up to. They're just getting in."

"Of course. Well... I'll be in the lobby waiting for you at midnight if you change your mind."

"Okay."

"And... About that kiss from before..."

"Yeah?" Kantiss smiles again.

"You said I could try again." Peeta takes a step closer.

"Mmhmm," Katniss says as she tilts her chin up.

"Hey, Peeta. This note was at the front desk for you." Rye says, interrupting the moment.

_'Fucking cockblocker.'_

"Note?" Peeta takes the paper from Rye's hands and reads. "I am sofa king we tod- Fuck you, Rye!" Peeta crumples the paper and throws it at him.

Rye laughs, clapping Peeta on the back. "Billywitchdoctor dot com strikes again." He opens the door to their room.

Peeta shakes his head. "Asshole."

"You coming?" Rye asks.

Peeta shoots him a look. "I'm busy."

"Oh, okay. See you later then, Venus." Rye shuts the door behind him.

Peeta's eyes drift back over to Katniss. A moment passes, where neither of them says a word. Peeta leans in with his lips parted.

"There you are!"

"Shit," he mutters as he pulls away.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Glimmer sing songs as she steps behind him. Peeta rolls his eyes then spins around just as she throws her arms around his neck.

_'Oh.'_

"I'm so glad you're here!" she squeals in a high pitched voice.

"Nice to see you too, Glimmer," Peeta says. His arms are in the air beside him. He doesn't hug her. Glimmer pulls away. "Isn't this amazing? We're gonna have SO much fun. I can't wait for you to take me to the beach. Oh, and there's a bonfire on Friday night."

"Well, we just came from the beach. We went with Katniss here. And her sister," Peeta says gesturing to the uncomfortable young woman standing just behind him.

Glimmer's face lights up. "What a small world. I didn't know you knew Peeta too."

"Yeah. We go way back." 'to this morning.' she smirks at Peeta.

"We should all hang out then."

"Sure."

"Well I'm going to go back to my room. Peeta, why don't you come by and get me? Around 8?"

"Why don't we just meet downstairs?"

Glimmer leans in and she licks her lips. She whispers loudly in Peeta's ear. "There's something I want to show you." She pulls away and gives him a mischievous grin. "Nice to see you again... Katniss, right?"

Katniss nods.

Glimmer slides her hand down Peeta's forearm. Her index finger lingers on his skin. "Bye." She walks down the hall and into her room.

Peeta huffs out a breath, blowing his hair our of his face.

"How do you know her?" Katniss asks.

"School. She's actually in the same building as me."

"Oh, you still dorm?"

"Yeah. You don't?"

"Nope. Prim and I have an apartment in the village." She shrugs. "It's rent controlled. Our mom's had the place since the 80s."

"The village. I see."

Peeta looks into her eyes as he leans forward again.

'_She wants to fuck you, you know?'_ "She wants to fuck you, you know."

Peeta stills and confusion floods his face. He stands up straight.

"Sorry," Katniss says quietly.

"It's okay. Um.. Yeah. I know. I mean, not like I think everyone does. It's just I know she does. But I don't want to."

"Why not?" Katniss closes her eyes and prays for the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

Peeta shakes his head. "She's not my type."

_'Whatever.'_

"You on the other hand," Peeta snakes his arm around her waist and pulls her close. His free hand threads through her sandy hair. "You're exactly my type."

"I'll bet you say that to all the girls," Katniss muses as she slides her arms up and clasps her hands at the back of the neck.

Peeta shrugs. "Just the pretty ones." Katniss laughs. She stops when she realizes she's laughing alone. She looks into Peeta's eyes, beautiful, blue, and dark. "I'm going to kiss you now," he says. Katniss nods.

Katniss licks her lips as Peeta leans in and finally presses his lips to hers. They're soft and warm and immediately she wants more. She moves her lips against his, and his arm around her tightens. She feels the tip of his tongue slide along her bottom lip and she opens for him. His tongue slides in between his lips and he eagerly explores her mouth. The kiss grows heated as he feels every part of her - the tip of his tongue flicks up against the roof of her mouth, and then he gently nips at her bottom lip.

Peeta pulls away and he rests his forehead against hers as he looks into her eyes. Katniss is breathing heavily as she licks her lips, still tasting him on her.

"More."

Peeta's eyebrows raise for only a second before he leans in and kisses her again. He presses against her hip, leading her to the wall in between their rooms and he presses her against it. He leans his body against hers, pinning her to the wall. His hands come to cup her face and he holds her in place as he deepens the kiss.

Katniss boldly slips her hands under his rashguard and feels the muscles of his back, shaking sand from his body onto the floor. She presses her fingertips against him and she pulls him closer. "Mmm," she moans into his mouth. Peeta pulls away and takes a step backward, releasing her from the wall. He stares at her mouth. She licks her lips, still wet from his kisses.

"Wow," he says quietly.

"You taste like," her tongue drags across her bottom lip. "Cookies."

A smile slowly spreads across his lips. "I like to eat...sweet things."

The door to Katniss's room flies open and Prim steps outside into the hallway. Her eyes dart back and forth between them.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes," Katniss says, keeping her eyes on Peeta.

"Yeah, well... I'm going down to the front desk. I need to know how to ask what room Bristel is staying in."

"Poio domatio einai o Bristel stin."

"Huh?"

"Pee yu doh mah tee oh een oh Bristel steen," she repeats slowly.

"Pee yu... Doh- you know what?" Prim adjusts her breasts. "I'll just try body language." She looks between Katniss and Peeta, who still haven't taken their eyes off each other. "I'm gonna go." Prim's footsteps fade as she makes her way down the stairs.

"You speak Greek?" Peeta asks finally breaking the tense silence between them.

Katniss sucks her bottom lip into her mouth as she nods. "Fila me xana."

"What does that mean?"

"Kiss me again."

Peeta takes another step back. "That's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I won't be able to stop."

"I don't see the problem there." Katniss take a step to the side and opens the door to her hotel room. "Come on," she whispers as she holds the door open for him. Peeta follows and the door clicks shut behind them.

Seconds later, Katniss's back is pressed up against the door and Peeta's lips are on hers again. His hands are on her hips, holding her in place. She parts her lips, opening for him again, as he slides his tongue into her. Though he leads and she follows, she returns the kiss with enthusiasm, swirling her tongue into his mouth. Her arms are wrapped around his neck as she pulls him closer and their kiss deepens.

"You taste so sweet."

Peeta's hands begin to wander. They travel up her sides before he wraps them around her, pulling her briefly off the door. His fingertips slide under the strap of her bikini.

"I need more of you," he breathes.

"You have me," she replies.

Peeta tears his lips from hers and pulls back enough to look into her eyes. His fingertips slide up her abdomen and his thumbs trace the undersides of her breasts. Peeking under the fabric of her bathing suit, Peeta can feel the sand dried against her skin.

"Can I have you in the shower?"

Katniss nods. She pushes herself off the door and Peeta moves to let her pass. She interlaces their fingers as she walks them into the bathroom. She shuts and locks the door behind them.

Katniss leans against the bathroom sink and she watches as Peeta pulls his rashguard over his head. She sees and hears the sand fall from his body as he tosses the garment to the floor. Her eyes rake over his exposed chest. He's broad, strong and she can see golden hairs reflect in the harsh bathroom light. She tugs at the string of her bikini top and keeps her eyes on his chest and she let's it fall off of her. She watches his chest, how his breathing changes as he takes in the sight of her. They reach for their waistbands at the same time and they laugh as an embarrassing amount of sand falls to the floor as they rid themselves of their bottoms. Their laughter fades to small smiles as they study each other. Peeta's eyes fall on the landscaped patch of hair between her legs. Katniss's eyes are glued to the dark blonde hair and impressive half-hardened flesh between his.

'_Fuck, he's hot.'_

"You're so beautiful." Peeta reaches a hand out, palm up to Katniss. "Come here," he says quietly.

She tucks her hand into his and he pulls her close, pressing their bodies together. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close. She presses her cheek against his chest, ignoring the sand that sticks to her face, and listens to his heartbeat. He strokes her sandy hair with his fingertips and her eyes flutter closed. A minute passes before she cranes her head up to look at him. He lowers his lips gently to hers.

"Let's get in the shower," she suggests.

"Okay," he agrees. He hugs her tightly before releasing her. "These showers," he begins as he leans over the tub, giving Katniss a clear view of his toned backside, "are tricky." He plays with the knobs seemingly expertly before the warm water streams out. Katniss extends her hand into the stream.

"Perfect."

Peeta smiles at her and she returns it. The look they share can only be described as comfortable.

'_I almost forgot. We're naked!'_

She steps into the shower and Peeta follows. She uses the water to help brush the sand from his body. She feels him do the same for her as she takes tiny bottle of the hotel-provided body wash and squeezes some into her hands. She works up a lather and slowly presses her hands to Peeta's chest. He sighs as she washes him, making circles over his chest before moving over his shoulders. She presses her chest to his as she washes his back. She feels him wash her in return.

She takes a step back, separating their bodies. Peeta brings his hands up and gently collects the suds under her collarbone. He washes her breasts, taking care to move in small circles. His hands wanders over her abdomen, but they stay above her waist.

Katniss raises an eyebrow to him as she allows her hands to drift down. Peeta smiles, and she slowly drags her fingertips across his hips. His breath deepens as she boldly washes between his legs, stroking his length once, coating it with suds before releasing him. He hardens under her touch, and she smiles.

"That felt good," he exhales.

When she reaches for the shampoo, he pulls it away from her. He pours some into his hands and he gingerly washes her hair. Her eyes are closed as his fingertips gently massage her scalp.

"Thank you," she moans as he guides her under the water.

Peeta smiles and pulls her into his chest. They stand under the water together, swaying slightly.

"There's something here," he whispers. "Am I imagining it?"

"No. You're not."

He leans down and his open mouth slants against hers. This kiss is more intimate than the heated ones they shared outside the room. In here, having cleansed each other's skin, studied each other's bodies, held each other like long lost lovers, something has begun.

His tongue dips into her as he kisses her slowly. His hands slide down and he grabs the perky flesh of her ass. Katniss's hands move up and she tugs on his shaggy blonde curls as their kiss deepens.

"Katniss!" Prim's yells as she bangs on the door. "Rue and Bristel are here. Get the fuck out of the shower!"

"Shit," Katniss mutters._ 'I didn't think this through.'_

"Damn it. I only have my swim trunks here," Peeta whispers.

They shut off the water. Katniss wraps a towel around her chest and Peeta wraps one around his waist. He grabs his room key from his swim trunks.

"I'll toss everything onto your balcony, okay," Katniss says. "Let's get this walk of shame over with."

Peeta grabs ahold of her wrist. "Midnight?" he asks. Katniss nods. He presses his lips to hers one more time.

Katniss steps outside of the bathroom, leaving Peeta behind. Her arms are full of his clothing.

"Rue, Bristel! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Katniss!" Bristel exclaims.

"Oh my god, Kat! Eeee! I can't believe we're here," Rue beams.

Katniss makes her way through the room, past the beds the girls are sitting on and over to the balcony.

"Yeah, Crete is beautiful," she says as she steps onto the balcony.

"Whatcha got there?" Prim says

"Nothing," Katniss's says as she tosses Peeta's clothes onto a chair on his balcony.

"Looked like swim trunks," Bristel comments.

"It's nothing," Katniss says quickly.

Rue picks up a package from the table and eyes it. "What the fuck is a Jaffa cake?"

"I don't know. Katniss picked up a bunch of local shit," Prim shakes her head.

The sound of the bathroom door shutting causes everyone's heads to turn. Katniss winces as her friends and sister watch Peeta dart out of the room in only a towel, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh. My. God. You. SLUT!" Prim beams.

"Shut the hell up Prim."

"You fucked Peeta? Already?"

"Shut up, Prim!"

"Who is Peeta?" Rue asks with a smile.

"Katniss's new fuck buddy, apparently," Prim explains.

"He looked hot...though I only saw his back," Bristel says.

"Thats all you need to see," Rue laughs.

"He is hot," Prim says. "So is his brother, if either of you want him."

"Ah-hah! So you do think Rye is hot!" Katniss accuses.

"Yeah. He's hot. He's also a douchebag. But don't change the subject. Did you just fuck Peeta in the shower? How was it? Is he big? I bet he's big."

Katniss shakes her head. "We didn't have sex yet, okay?"

"Bullshit!" Prim exclaims.

"What?" Rue says with a confused look.

"Why not?" Bristel asks.

"He just ran out of here naked!" Prim continues.

Katniss shrugs her shoulder. "We just took a shower."

"Yeah a totally platonic shower," Bristel teases.

"I didn't say that," Katniss says as she rummages through her bag. "Where the hell is my turquoise cami?" She says to Prim.

"I wore it on the plane ride over, remember?" Prim answers.

"You suck!"

"What? I'll clean it."

"You'd better." She pulls out a black cami and a beige pair of shorts. She pulls her towel away, unfazed by her nudity among her friends.

"So why didn't you fuck the guy?" Rue asks.

_'Cus you cockblocked us!'_ "We just didn't. Can you drop it?"

"Fine!" Prim says. "Here, pass these over the Peeta and Rye," she says holding up a plastic baggy of mushrooms. "It's their share."

"Ooh! Mushrooms?" Rue asks.

"Yeah, chick, we're getting fucked up," Prim smiles.

Katniss finishes dressing and accepts the baggy. She grimaces as she dusts sand off of it. "This is filthy. And so are you. You need to wash the sand off of you." She steps backward onto the balcony.

"I don't want to use that shower after you fucked Peeta in it."

"I told you. We didn't fuck!" She turns around to toss the baggy onto their balcony and finds Peeta staring at her with his eyebrows raised. "Yet."

"Midnight" he mouths as he collects his clothes from the chair. She smiles then she tosses him the baggy.

Prim leans out of the room. "Hey, Peeta!" she singsongs.

"Hey Prim," he replies and he ducks back into his room before Rue and Bristel can catch another glimpse of him.

"Yeah, you should totally fuck him," Prim suggests.

"And you should totally go bathe yourself. You smell disgusting."

"Fuck you!"

"Whatever." Katniss walks back into the room and takes a seat on her bed. "Im just saying. You won't catch any guys if they think your punany smells like a swamp... Except maybe Rye."

"You know I've never had any complaints in the punany odor department," Prim says, quoting their favorite movie.

"High five on the clean punany," Rue says as she slaps Bristel's open palm.

Katniss just looks at Prim with a smirk.

"Okay, fine. I'll take a shower."

X

"Do you feel it yet?" Rue says.

"I think so," Bristel replies.

"Prim?"

"Yeah, Rue?"

"I really really wanna fuck Shia La Boeuf."

"I know, honey. Me too," Prim says. She sits up from her bed. "I've got fucking cottonmouth," Prim says. She crawls on her hands and knees over to the fridge and pull out a bottle of water.

"Pass me one," Katniss requests.

Prim holds her own bottle to her forehead as she tosses one to Katniss.

"Me too."

"Over here."

Prim rolls the bottles across the floor. She breaks the seal on her own bottle, and downs the entire thing in a few gulps.

"Yeah. I'm fucking stoned. Shit is like... Colorful." Prim sighs.

"This water tastes like an orgasm," Rue sighs.

Prim looks up at Rue. "That's orange juice. My bad." She rolls a bottle of water her way. "Don't chug that. It's expensive."

"But there are oranges everywhere," Rue complains. Prim only shrugs.

'_Speaking of orgasms...'_ "What time is it?" Katniss asks.

"4:57" Bristel says. "Wait. That can't be right."

"It's nighttime, you idiot. Change your time zone." Rue sighs.

'...9, 10, 11:57.' "I gotta get outta here." Katniss says pulling herself off the bed.

"Where the hell are you going? You're wasted." Bristel whines.

"Away from this god damned clambake. I'm gonna go see Peeta."

Prim somehow makes it to her feet and she walks over to the table, scooping another spoonful of peanut butter and crumbling a dried mushroom over the top.

"Bitch, you've had enough!" Katniss says as she walks into the bathroom. She splashes cold water on her face. She emerges a minute later and is in a hurry to get out the door.

"Chicks before dicks," Rue calls.

"Have I ever denied any of you the pleasure of getting fucked?"

The room is silent.

"Then I bid you adieu," Katniss says as she opens the door. It slams behind her and she smiles to herself.

"Katniss?"

"Shit!"

"Sorry. It's me, Glimmer. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's cool. Glimmer. Hi."

"Hi. By any chance have you seen Peeta?"

'_Like I'd tell you.'_ "Not since this afternoon."

"Oh. He didn't show up. And well... It's probably nothing. We're all jet lagged."

"Definitely. Excuse me."

"Where are you off to?" Glimmer asks with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"To meet someone."

"Oooh. A booty call?"

Katniss shrugs. "I don't know. Yes. Maybe."

"Well good luck."

"Thanks."

Katniss hops down the steps two at a time as she makes her way to the lobby. Her eyes quickly find Peeta, and she leans against a doorframe and watches him.

His head snaps up and his eyes bore into hers. He smiles widely.

"Good evening, beautiful."


End file.
